


What am I doing!?!?!?

by thatcrispyperson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Then we have some of my own head cannons, also this is not going to have a real plot at all, but ended up liking it, maybe a slow romance??? idk yet, meant to be a inside joke, so now i'm writing this fo real, steve and alex are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson
Summary: Alex has a cool older brother and wishes she could be like him. There is just one thing.... Alex is 13 and never went to far from the village! Now Alex is exploring and she is all alone, good thing she has her handy map!





	1. I'm doing WHAT!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this with no editor! Also I'm writing this on my phone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex turn 13 and her family is there!

I'm Alex and I have a cool older brother! His name is Steve and he goes on cool adventures! I want to be an explorer just like him! My mom has finally let me do that today, on my 13th birthday!  
___________________________________________

“Alex wake up” a harsh voice said

“Don't be rough that's your sister” a voice that sounded like my mom said worried

I open my eyes and see my room. I look to my side to see my brother and my mom both looking at each other. My mom looked at Steve like he had done something bad. Steve looked tired and done. I think it's because he barely came back from one his adventures. Steve then looks at me and then smiles. 

“Hey Al” Steve calls me that annoying nickname I hate and, he knows it. My name is already short as it is. 

“Oh how's my baby girl” My mom says with a sweet voice. 

“Hello world!” I say to my window and then look back at Steve and my mom “oh and good morning to you my dearest of mother!...... And you I guess”.

“Wow harsh aren't you” Steve says while pretending to look hurt. 

“Now now Alex! You know not to be mean to your brother” Mom said with a slight frown. 

“It's ok mom! Now get over here you little bug” Steve says with his arm open like he's waiting for you to go give him a hug. 

I get up from my bed like a slug but, Steve yells out that he is not getting any younger. So I just jump out and run to him. The both of us close our hug and he says “I got something for you”.

_____________________________________________

We are sitting at our kitchen table. Mom bakes a cake. My mom and my brother sing happy birthday to me. Since it's the morning we didn't have any cake …… yet! Mom goes to her wheat farm to tend to it. That just leaves my brother and I. 

“So what did you get me?”

“What do you think Al” Steve says with a grin. 

“another diamond hoe” Steve always gives you diamonds hoes so he can make some corny joke. 

“Not this time!” He pulls a backpack out of his inventory. 

He hands me the backpack and then looks at me with excitement. The backpack look half full. I look inside and see a diamond sword and boots. Then I see lots of material to build at least one medium sized home. Then a gold pickaxe and axe. The last items I see are a compass and a map that has all of the surface area marked. 

“No you don't mean!” I look at Steve with eyes that has tears coming

“You know it Al” Steve says with a smile. 

“I love you I love you I love you” Steve is the fucking best brother! 

“Just one condition” Steve face turns serious.

“Anything is alright!”

“Mom has already agreed and she says you can't travel with me” Steve looks at you. “That means you have to travel alone”.

“I'm doing WHAT!” I don't know if I can survive alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So feel free to comment!


	2. NOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and mom thinks Alex will be fine.

My mom comes in and looks at me. She looked like she had done a crime but, knowing mom she probably heard what Steve said. 

“I feel like if you are going out it should be today but…...Steve said the best for you would be letting you go by yourself”.

“You know Al I was older and had no experience for the outside” he waited a couple seconds before he could finish his sentence “and you already show much more potential and, I gave you some supplies to do you good”.

“But….. I don’t know where to go or anything for that matter”.

“Now is your time Al and you DO know so much! I know how you are Al”.

“Your brother is right….. Remember that time a hoard of zombies came to the village and you defeated them!” at that moment my mom looked at me with so much love and profoundness.

“Are you sure?” I looked at Steve.

“Positive”

______________________________________

I am about to go on the adventure of my life! Everything is going to be alright…...Right? Ok ok now is no time to be thinking about the negatives! Lets see I have all my supplies and food! Check! Now for all my weapons and hoes! Yup! Ok now to get going! 

“Hey Alex where are you going?” oh no that sounds lik- “ALEX”.

Shit it’s that douche.

“Hi Tryan…..well look at the time I got to go” yea sooner to leave so I don’t have to see this shitlips ever again!

“Well Alex I heard you were leaving and….. I'm coming along too!” he looks at you blushing a little.

“Ummm no you aren't!” I can’t have this bitch coming along.

“Yes I am!” he walks along.

“NOPE NOPE NOPE!”

“WHY NOT?” he knows why! He is the one that keeps spreading rumors about my dad and just plain out bully me! How could I not want to leave him here! I made him stop bullying me like 5 months ago!

“Cuz you plain out BULLIED ME!” 

“ONLY BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!” he was blushing and hard “I mean…. I like you!”

“WHAT ABOUT THOSE RUMORS!” I felt like I was about to cry.

“The others said those I tried to stop them but….. They ignored me! I could of paid them but, they would still do it” he looked like he was embarrassed about his so called friends.

“Not like you can change your image so easily! What you did still hurt!” I calmed down a little.

“That's why I’m coming along so I can change the way I look to you”.

“Not with me” I looked him straight in the eye and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh you are most likely gonna see Tryan again :/ anyways see ya la8er


	3. Not dying yet!

I ran all the way to the forest and, it looks like I won’t be seeing Tryan for a while. The sun seems to go down and that’s not great for my survival. I could build a dirt house for now or….. Nah i don’t want to set this as my place. Looks like I got some work to do!

\-----------------------------------------------------

Uhhhhhh……… this is just temporary anyway. Well time to craft a bed with just 30 minutes left of sunlight! I just need some sheep. I think I saw some earlier. Hmm then I need to grab some sheers and weapons. Ok I think I have all of that done! Now to g- “MY ROOF!” 

*strange sound*

Oh no! I know what sound that is! That's an enderman! I only heard one but, I know for sure that's an enderman. I need to be careful only to look at the ground. One thing Steve always said for rare occasions like this and, looks like I have to repair my home now! It should be ok since endermen don't attack unless you look at their eyes or attack them. Now to actually replace the actual missing piece of my dirt home. That seems harder than it sounds! Especially now that it’s dark outside.

“Hello” I say to the enderman.

……..

“Umm I’m not here to hurt you…. I’m just here to replace that one part of my home” I point at the missing part of my “home”.

*strange noise*

“I’m going to take that as a go ahead” well I've never been more nervous than this. 

I go past the enderman and continue to put my house back together. The enderman put the dirt back and did a strange apologetic sound. From what I could see it looks like the enderman might be a male. This might be the death of me but, he looks so cool and……. I Quickly look up but not directly at his face. The enderman looks like he could be my age and is pretty short compared to other enderman even I could tell that. The height was still way taller than me. Than the enderman started to make this horrible screeching noise. I look back down immediately and start apologizing. I wait and wait for some kind of attack and nothing. 

“No attack huh?” I regret saying that! He might actually attack me now. 

To my surprise there was no attack, instead a strange noise that sound more like confusion came out. I think it was miracle that the enderman did not attack but, “talking” to an enderman was more than a miracle. I began to try to get down from my home but, fell down instead. Welp good thing I was never complainer about getting hurt. The enderman seemed to teleport somewhere. Then I hear the teleportation sound again but, close. I see a shadow and choose not to look up. I see a black almost obsidian looking hand reach out accompanied by one of his noises. This seems be looking like a new friendship and, I think I'm going to like it! At least I’m not dying yet!


	4. friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the endermen just left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this took to long to update and sorry it's super short

The enderman went off somewhere when the sun was coming back up. I heard from my brother that many mobs including enderman don’t like or hate the light. Well some mobs do burn when the sunlight touches them. I wonder sometimes what it feels like to live like a mob. Not the best life I could only imagine. Well endermen aren’t too bad…… I think they are pretty cool to be honest. I’ll probably never see my new friend anyways. Well I really should get going now that the sun is up! Right now I have no time to spend!

____________________________________

Ok ok ok! I am not ready for a cave! I have no torches…..but if I go in I could maybe find coal! I could just figure it out in the morning. Yea! Maybe that’s the best for now! I mean it’s almost dark so I think this would be the best choice.

*familiar strange noise*

I know that sound! Hmmm where is that enderman…. Too bad I can’t look up. I could always call out to him! Oh wait I never got his name! I’m the worst friend anyone can get. Hmmm maybe he’ll answer to “new friend?”

*happy strange noise*

That worked! Well damn! Ok now that I know it’s the enderman I can say I’m wrong about ever meeting him. I might as well say I’m not that great at predicting the future. Time to get back to my new friend! Where did the noise come from again?

*worried strange noise*

Well that sounded like it came from the cave! Better be sure than sorry. 

“Are you in the cave?”

*a sound that sounded like yes*

“Oh cool I’ll come over in a bit!” The enderman made a sound that sounded like disappointment   
But, I told him I wouldn't take that long. I got all my stuff ready to go and, went on my merry way. When I came to the entrance of the cave I heard the enderman greet me. Well I did say I was going in the cave anyways…… I just thought it would be tomorrow. Well it’s a good thing I have my new friend!


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter but it's definitely going to set up the next chapter

“Hey! Did you wait for to long?” He answers with I think could be not really….. Still don’t know how to decipher an endermans weird chirping? Screams? Screeches? I’ll just call them idles for now. Now that I'm his friend I really should learn his name! That's a task that'll be real hard. Think Alex think! I got it! Great after this I want to see if I could actually look at this boy too! Though maybe not today. 

“Hey” I look to his feet. 

*idle that sounds like an hey*

“I think that's a hey but…. I think in order for me to really understand you is 1. Learn my language or 2. I learn your language…. Ok ok maybe a third! We make our own language!” he sounded like he dislikes the third. I personally love the third option but, I'm trying to be a better friend here! 

“So I see option 3 is out of the question huh” He seemed to agree with me. At least I'm getting better at reading the idles! 

“Well while you think about that I would like to know your name!” enderman stops walking when I say that. He made an unsure sound.

“Is that your name?” If that is his name then I don’t think I can pronounce it! I know I asked for his name but, this sure is going to be hard!

*an idle that sounds like no*

“You know talking to you would be a lot easier if I could look at your face” when I said that he made the same scary sound from when I first met him. “Ok ok I won’t look” he make one of those idles but this one I can’t quite make out. Well I guess his face could be a soar point for him. Great going Alex now it’s all awkward! 

“Hey I didn’t mean to make you mad or sad….. I’m sorry if I made you feel any of those feelings” it was quiet for some time. We kept on walking.

“Hey aRAHHHhh” I'M FALLING!!!

*enderman screaming*


	6. Whoa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fell down last chapter so let's see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a couple of paragraphs with the endermans pov

Ughhh why does it feel so wet! WAIT! I open my eyes to see I'm in a pool of water and a little blood that's coming from me. I need to remember what happened. I was talking to uhhhhh I NEVER GOT HIS NAME! Well damn I remember it all now! Ok he sounded really distressed when I fell so maybe he's looking for me… . . Then again he probably won't be looking for me. Well no point in sitting here doing nothing! Let's see do I have anything in this bag that might be off use? I could use this crappy gold pickaxe. Yea that seems like the best choice for NOW. I should go now before any mobs come! 

_____________________________________

(Enderman POV) 

Where is she! I'm sure I heard a splash when she fell! Maybe water killed her! Oh no oh no I just lost my first friend! Don't think like that! Maybe she's still alive! Uhhh uhhh.. . .. Oh THAT'S RIGHT I COULD RUN! Ok I should be able to run very fast but.. . .. I still don't know how to control it. Well if wait any longer she might be killed by others if she's even alive! THIS ALL WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED IF I WASN'T SO QUIET! 

_____________________________________

(Alex POV) 

I should probably eat now. I'm all hurt and have a major headache so maybe eating will help! Then again Steve always said to not overwhelm myself so taking a break from mining will be fine! I think I saw some bread in my pack. 

"There you are!" I grab the bread and begin to stuff my mouth. I start feeling a lot better when I started to munch down on to the poor innocent bread. I grab another piece just because I was still hungry. How long have I been here? I hope the enderman is looking for me but, there's nothing signifying that he would. I'm just glad I only ran into 5 or 6 mobs. Well I think I've rested enough! Ok now to get to it. 

(5 hours later) 

Ok ok I think I should take a break again. Hmmm let's see what I got from all this mining! It's a little to quiet though.. . .. I should be a little more aware of my surroundings. I should probably set camp here. All this stone should be a great resource! Then I could make furnace to smelt all this iron! Especially since this gold pickaxe is shit. Oh it sounds like… … like footsteps? Ok where's my sword. Oh wait that's an enderman teleport sound! But where is he? 

______________________________________

(Enderman POV)

I think I saw some torches. None of us really like the light but, Alex seems to love the light. Ok so that means the only person who would set down torches would be Alex! That means she's not dead yet! Thank goodness she's not dead! I think can run faster now! I see her! Let me run faster one more time! 

"ALEX!" I think she heard me. 

"New friend?!?!" She look up to see where am I but, ends up looking into my eyes. 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I hit her but, then I immediately regret that.


	7. head-cannon art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like drawing Steve shirtless


	8. That could of gone worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enderman hit Alex last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little angst but, we'll get to fluff soon!

(Alex POV) 

I can hear the enderman call out but, I know it's him! I call out to him too. I hear the teleport sound he makes so I think he should be real close. I unconsciously looked up but, he was already there. I look into his beautiful eyes and I think I blush a little. I had to stop before he could notice! Then I got hit hard. I could hear him yell before he hit me, and I know why. Honestly I can't say I didn't deserve this. I broke the one important rule for enderman kind. I'm such a bad person and I still want to be his friend. I was on the floor because of hard he hit me. Then I rushed up to me.. . .. This is the end huh. 

"I'm sorry" I at least want to apologize for being such a bad friend. 

As soon as those words left my mouth I started to get ready for the rest of the attacks. I thought that until I felt the enderman grab my hand. He sounded very apologetic. I wonder why. 

______________________________________

(Enderman POV) 

I regret what I have done. I wish I wasn't so shy, I wish I wasn't so quiet…….I wish I was a human! I want friends but, even enderman don't really need friends. 

Then she said sorry. I couldn't understand why she would apologize. I was the one who hit her. I was the one who let her fall! I should be the one to apologize to her. I wish I could cry like humans.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As long as I could remember I was always near a human village. I would always peek a look into their House's. I saw small human play with another small human. The other enderman told me about humans killing anything and anyone but, what they do seems peaceful. I always saw the small humans laugh and have fun. I wanted to have fun too! So I decided to up to them. It was so nerve wrecking. In the end I never went in the village. I couldn't go in… . I was different. Then one day I heard a voice. There was a human calling out to me. I was so excited maybe today was the day I made a friend! I looked at them and they looked straight into my eyes. I don't know but, they looked at me with clear hatred in their eyes. I felt so scared and I blacked out. When I came back to my senses I saw his lifeless. His body was cold and in a position I could only imagine was painful. I knew what I had done but, I just ran. All I wanted to do was make a friend… . 

_____________________________________

(Alex POV) 

He started to feel like he was trembling. I grab his obsidian like hands and tell him that he didn't do anything wrong. I told him that I was the one who broke the one role of endermen. He seemed like he didn't quite understand what I was saying but, I told him not to worry. I hugged him and told him I am fine. Well this could of gone worse


	9. We're still friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the enderman is all sad and blushy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa like this took some time to write

(Alex POV) 

"Hey are you asleep" I asked the enderman. 

… … 

No answer. I think it's safe to say the enderman fell asleep. To think mobs sleep. I always thought mobs didn't sleep or didn't have a need to sleep. Now that I think about it some mobs probably do need to sleep. They are living things after all well except for the exceptional few. My arms are starting to get all static. I look down at the enderman who is my arms and, notice he seems to be looking quite comfy. Any longer and my arms may feel nothing for some time. I gently took him off me and put him on the bed I had set while looking for a way out. He was pretty heavy for how skinny he was, I swear this boy needs more food. He felt cold so I grabbed my blanket and put it over him. Then I started to pet him, his hair was surprisingly soft! I look towards him and now that I am actually looking I could see his face. His skin was obsidian like yet it was soft. His eyelashes were long but, not as long as mine. He may be pretty but, I think I could win! Look the enderman may be my but, I am so much better looking!.. . .. . I wonder how Steve is doing. 

Steve and I always teased each other doing stuff like saying who's the favorite child, who's prettier, who's fatter, you know all the usual. Steve was my best at the village considering most of the kids (Tryan) bullied me. Steve was the only real person I could be cool with but sometimes I knew he was hiding something. I could never ask him what he was hiding.

Hmmm how long has it been since the enderman fell asleep. 

______________________________________

(Enderman POV) 

When I woke up Alex was there. She was softly petting my hair I like the way I'm feeling right now. Alex looked so.. . Pretty and deep in thought. I think I want to stay her friend but, what about her? Does she still want be friends? I want her to keep petting me but, will she? 

"Oh hey you're awake" Alex said with a big smile. 

I just nodded. 

"Hey are you ok? You are emitting a lot of purple sparks like a lot more" She had this worried look. 

I looked at the surrounding area and saw a lot of sparks flying off me. Wait don't tell me! I knew I was liked her but, I didn't think this much! Oh no I'm getting embarrassed and that means more sparks! I need to calm down. 

"Hey is everything alright? You can tell me because we're still friends!" She looked so pretty. 

Then my sparks just blinded my vision.


End file.
